warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Templars of Blood
The Templars of Blood is a Chapter of Loyalist Space Marines and Successor to the Blood Angels of an unknown Founding. Like their progenitor Chapter, these sons of the Primarch Sanguinius take pride in their ability to meet the foe head-on, although this is where the similarities between the Chapters end. The Astartes of the Templars of Blood are known to suffer from the genetic flaw of Sanguinius known as the Black Rage at a much reduced rate compared to the Blood Angels or their other Successor Chapters. The reason for this is unknown, though some suspect the Chapter has bought this boon through dark and secretive means. Chapter Organisation This Successor Chapter utilises a more balanced organisation of its fighting forces than the Blood Angels, and incorporate a higher number of Tactical Squads than its Assault Marine-oriented progenitors. The Templars also do not organise those that succumb to the Black Rage into a formal Death Company. Those Astartes of this Chapter that lose the struggle with their common flaw are left to die alone in combat. Once a Chaplain starts to notice the tell-tale look in a Battle-Brother's eyes that bespeaks the soon-to-arrive loss of control, he performs a benediction in the name of Sanguinius and the Emperor of Mankind before taking away all of the Astartes' wargear save for his Combat Knife and his Power Armour. Should the Space Marine suffering from the flaw survive the following combat, his company's Captain is required by Chapter tradition to honour the Battle-Brother for his exemplary service to the Emperor before executing him outright. However, the number of Astartes within the Templars of Blood who actually fall to the Black Rage is unusually low for a Blood Angels Successor Chapter, a fact that has not escaped the notice of the Inquisition or the Blood Angels themselves. No one knows exactly how the Templars of Blood have managed to keep the Flaw at bay. Those who think well of the Chapter, a number which includes the Blood Angels, believe that it is because of their devotion to the Emperor and Sanguinius as well as a display of iron will that is remarkable even amongst Astartes. However, the Templars of Blood's growing number of detractors prefer to believe that the Chapter's seeming immunity has its origin in a far darker secret. Notable Templars of Blood *'Captain Kristoff' - Captain Kristoff is the commander of the Templars of Blood's 3rd Company. Brother-Captain Kristoff has honourably served his Chapter for many standard centuries, owing to his superlative skills in combat and an unnaturally long lifespan that is a genetic characteristic of his gene-seed. It is also noted that Kristoff has been seconded to the Ordo Xenos' elite Kill-teams of the Deathwatch. After having already served two full secondments with the Deathwatch, he is fully expected to be pressed into a third term serving with the Inquisition's elite xenos hunters. Despite the fact that his company's Chaplain had tried to dissuade him of certain unorthodox beliefs, Kristoff is a man prone to strongly believing in omens and portents, especially his personal belief that the number three holds special significance in the eyes of his beloved God-Emperor. The Brother-Captain pressed his Chapter Master to authorise him to take his entire Battle Company into the Jericho Reach after he heard that Lord Militant Tetrachus' plan for the Achilus Crusade in the Reach included a three-pronged assault. He considered this to be a fortuitous omen, and that the Reach was under the competent stewardship of the Deathwatch was not lost on the captain. Until such time that he is pressed into service with the Deathwatch once again, Kristoff is content to lead the 3rd Company in glorious combat against the most vicious aliens that the universe can send against him. Chapter Fleet *''Blood Sword ''(Battle Barge) - The Blood Sword is in service to Captain Kristoff of the Templars of Blood's 3rd Company. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Templars of Blood's Chapter colours are currently unknown in Imperial records. Chapter Badge The Templars of Blood's Chapter badge is not currently listed in Imperial records. Sources *''Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault'' (RPG), pp. 53-54 es:Templarios de Sangre Category:T Category:Blood Angels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding